The document EP 0 422 977 A1 of the same inventor describes a suction apparatus with a scraper or squeegee for the elimination of dirty water during cleaning of certain surfaces. The scraper comprises, according to a particular modified embodiment, a stepped cutout along one of the edges of its working end and comprises at least one suction channel provided within the portion of the body of this scraper which is situated in vertical alignment with this stepped cutout.
The known apparatus comprises according to a particular modified embodiment a reservoir of cleaning liquid supplying by a series of small channels a spreading member such as a brush, and a reservoir for dirty cleaning liquid adapted to collect the dirty cleaning liquid after suction by a roller pump.
The assembly of the mentioned elements is mounted within a casing comprising a sleeve adapted to receive a manipulating sleeve or gripping handle.
This known device is generally satisfactory for intensive use, but is poorly adapted for household use for the following reasons: the casing integrating a roller pump and its drive motor, the two reservoirs and the necessary connecting conduits is of heavy weight, which renders the holding or displacement on the surfaces having contours such as staircases, relatively difficult; moreover, because most of the weight of the apparatus is in frictional contact on the substratum, the force to move it to be applied to the sleeve is high.
The document DE 24 24 218 A1 describes a cleaning apparatus for windows, facades, decks or the like, comprising a working head disposed at the end of a hollow sleeve, said working head comprising means for supplying the liquid itself, means for distribution of said liquid on the surface to be cleaned and a cleaning scraper. A tubular chamber in the form of a hollow sleeve contains a reservoir of cleaning liquid connected to said supply means for cleaning liquid.
This apparatus generally gives satisfaction, but requires periodically wringing out an absorption sponge for the liquid in a receptacle that receives it.